


It's all your fault

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grillby is known as Hellfire, M/M, Prompt Fic, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: “This is all your fault Asgore….” Hellfire says his tone full of heartbreak and bitterness. “He’s dead because of you and your damn pride!” the general yells.





	It's all your fault

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 33: He’s dead because of you.
> 
> I wrote this 2 days ago but forgot to post it yesterday

Why didn't the king order everyone to fall back? It was clear the humans have won this battle yet….the king ordered the soldiers to fight on and show no ~~**mercy**~~ to the humans.

 

Hellfire and Gaster stayed closed to each other, as they both tiredly fought off the humans in an effort to survive for another day, it was no secret that the two were soulmates nor did they make a effort to hide such a obvious fact.

 

As the battle continued both Gaster and Hellfire, along with many other soldiers could not keep up this fight forever. “sire I suggest we fall back!” Hellfire yelled at Asgore but the king shook their head. “Just a bit longer general we cannot let these humans live!” a sudden cry of pain caught both Hellfire and Asgore’s attention.

 

When they looked in the direction of where the cry of pain came from both the general’s and King’s eyes widen in horror and shock, there Gaster stood pierced straight through the soul by a human sword, Hellfire heard himself yell his lovers name as he rushed towards them, the next few minutes were nothing more than a blur for all of them.

 

They now sat quietly in the medical tent after Asgore had finally…../Finally/ called the soldiers to fall back, Hellfire had gathered his falling lover in his arms and retreated to the camp with the other soldiers, but he knew…..he knew Gaster was not going to make it.

 

Hellfire stayed with Gaster, saying their last I love you as his lover turned to dust their bond breaking, he wasn't one for tears….but he found himself crying in grief and anguish over the loss of his lover…..his soulmate.

 

Asgore had called Hellfire to their tent knowing the general was still grieving but war did not care about things such as love, the king went to say something when the elemental entered their tent only for the general to speak in both anger and heartbreak. “This is all your fault Asgore….” Hellfire says his tone full of heartbreak and bitterness. “He’s dead because of you and your damn pride!” the general yells. “If only you called for a retreat then maybe he would still be alive!” the king could only look at Hellfire as the general vented his anger out at them.

 

….this was all their fault….


End file.
